


The Way You Swell, Slow

by derekmorgan



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: (maui voice) what can i say except you're welcome, BOOKCASE SEX MY DUDES, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 01:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10652313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derekmorgan/pseuds/derekmorgan
Summary: "'I just hope for your sake that your hands are clean.''Well…' she regarded him warily, narrowing her eyes and sensing the undoubtedly waggish remark hidden in his drawn-out pause. 'My hands were in your drawers last night, but I reckon that isn’t the kind of filth you are referring to.''That mouth of yours!'He pushed himself off the bookcase, standing upright and taking a step towards her so that they were nose to nose, his eyes alight with something bold and much, much too self-satisfied. 'You mean the one that you revere so much? Amoureux, your eyes haven’t left my lips since I entered the room. If you are going to kiss me, please, don’t abstain any longer. I am sure you are starving for it.'"Or—Adam realizes that Belle is very infatuated with his mouth, and proceeds to use this new, delicious information to his advantage.





	The Way You Swell, Slow

**Author's Note:**

> Title credit goes to singer-songwriter Matt Nathanson. The particular lyric I used is from his song "Faster," which you all should absolutely listen to if you get the chance.

Adam is almost embarrassed by how long it takes for him to notice.

Really, it should have been quite obvious, considering how often he found Belle’s mouth on his. Not even simply kissing, for frequently she would tangle her fingers in the lapels of his jacket in a persistent grip, pulling him down to her so she could merely brush their lips together in a teasing whisper.

 _Minx_ , he would murmur, and she would laugh a breathy laugh, so that her sweet warm breath could ghost over his face, bringing him to the brink of anticipation before releasing him.

It was also evident in their exchanges, the way her gaze sometimes drew south while he was engaging her, soft brown irises consumed by dilating pupils as they lingered on his mouth, her side of the conversation becoming significantly less quick-witted as her fair cheeks flushed a delectable shade of red.

But it was last night that it struck Adam, when she laid atop him unclothed with her chin perched on his sweat slick, still heaving chest, tracing a gentle finger over his swollen lips. She never gave, continuing her ministrations even after the rise and fall of Adam’s chest leveled out, long quiet minutes passing as her careful eyes followed the endless drag of her finger over his full, flushed, inviting lips. That was when Adam realized how transfixed Belle was by his mouth.

And _oh_ , the fun he had with _that_.

When he had found a way to escape his royal duties that following afternoon, successfully getting Cogsworth off his tail by letting Lumière intercept the majordomo, Adam headed straight to the library. A mischievous smirk played over his lips when he was bestowed with the magnificent sight of his studious wife sitting at one of the large, wooden tables, thoroughly engrossed in whatever book she was reading.

“My love.”

Belle smiled gently at the sound of his voice, her eyes never leaving the pages as she tilted her chin up expectantly, her lips slightly pursed and awaiting the press of his. Adam chuckled, a low and affectionate sound, resting his hands on either of her shoulders and craning his neck to press a sweet kiss to the tip her nose. He smiled broadly at the way it crinkled at the touch, laughing when she made a noise of disapproval and grabbed at the back of his neck, pulling him down to her once more. He kissed the corner of her mouth that time, briefly, before standing upright and making his way around to the other side of the table, not missing the flash of confusion in her eyes.

_Oh, I am just getting started._

“Good read?” Adam asked, settling himself in the chair across from her and scanning his eyes over the various books stacked on the table, fingering the spines while he searched for something to read himself.

“Quite,” Belle smirked suddenly. “Although, I do not think it compares to Romeo and _—_ ”

“Stop it right there,” he held up a warning finger, and _God_ , he really wanted to kiss that cheeky smile off her lips. “I did not flee from Cogsworth so you could start back up with that nonsense. I just want to spend a quiet afternoon reading with my beautiful wife, without any mention of that horrid play.”

“Really? You are here just to read?”

“Really.”

“No ulterior motives?”

“None at all.”

“You’re bluffing.”

He raised an eyebrow. “So audacious, _mon chéri_. If anything, it seems as if you are the one who has something up their sleeve.”

She scoffed, returning her eyes to the book in her hands. “Forgive me for being wary, considering how often you saunter in here and try to seduce me while I’m reading.”

“Perhaps, _minx_ , if you did not read in such a sultry manner _—_ ”

She snorted, and Adam continued. “Also, I do not _try_ to seduce you. I _do_.”

“Which gives me all the more reason to be suspicious.”

“Touché,” Adam grinned, and Belle did not bat an eye, poised in her seat and her unwavering gaze planted on her book, the smallest breath of a smile on her lips. How delightfully proud she could be. That was _exactly_ what Adam meant when he said that the sight of her reading was so utterly arousing.

“I really am here to read,” he tried again, but to no prevail, her silence drawing out as she pursued to ignore him.

_Very well._

Adam picked the book at the top of the stack, not bothering to read the title, for the content of the book was hardly relevant. He just needed the prop.

Flipping it open, he let his eyes trace over the text on the pages, not comprehending any of it, simply passing the time to appear as if he were actually invested in the words he was staring at. This had to be believable if it was going to work.

Then, after waiting a suitable amount of time, Adam fleetingly brought his forefinger to his lips, his tongue dipping out of his mouth to wet the pad of the finger before he proceeded to turn the page of his book.

On with that he went, the cycle of waiting, licking, flipping, and repeat. Over and over, until from across the table rustling could be heard.

Adam peeked quietly from beneath his eyelashes, a surge of fulfillment buzzing through his veins when he watched Belle restlessly reposition herself in her seat.

“Is everything alright, love?” he muttered, purposefully inattentive as he set his eyes back to his book, waiting until he was sure that she was looking at him before… _lick, flip_.

“Just fine,” her voice wavered, hitched, and then she cleared her throat in an obvious attempt to regain her composure.

He lifted his gaze fully then, suppressing another rush of pride when her eyes flickered to his lips. “Is your throat bothering you?”

“Not at all.”

“Well you sound rather unsettled.”

“Well I’m not.”

“Why are you being terse with me?”

“Why are _you_ interrogating me?”

“Is it a crime to be worried about my wife?”

“You should be more worried about that new, unsanitary, finger licking habit of yours.”

Adam laughed at that, loudly and freely and oh so beautifully, and Belle’s chest fluttered at the sight. The sun shining through the window cascaded soft rays of light over him, illuminating his face so that his skin’s glow matched the delighted glow in his eyes, which had those happy crinkles at corners of them that she loved to brush her thumbs over. She swallowed at the stretch of his full lips pulled taut in a wide smile, and quickly averted her gaze back to her book.

“I’m glad that you are amused, but I would very much like to get back to reading,” she spoke airily, but there was still a tenseness in her voice that encouraged Adam’s endeavors.

He reached into his pocket then, and pulled out the piece of chocolate that he had snagged from the kitchen earlier that morning, unwrapping the sweet from its foil blanket before biting into it, slowly, eyeing Belle intensely and willing her to look back up at him.

And she did, only after he noisily crumpled the wrapping in his hand. She bit back a laugh at the soft brown smudge under his mouth.

“Was that chocolate very delicious?” she teased.

“Very delicious,” he affirmed, squinting at her amused stare. “What is it?”

She motioned her finger beneath her smirking mouth, indicating to him where the chocolate was on his face.

“Ah,” he dragged his thumb below his bottom lip, Belle’s eyes widening when she watched him suck the digit into his mouth, suctioning his lips and hollowing his cheeks before releasing the finger with an audible pop. “Silly me.”

He reveled in the shaky breath that rushed past her parted lips, watching in amazement as she abruptly stood from her seat and walked in the other direction.

“Wha _—_ where are you going?” he called after her, getting up himself and following her across the library.

“I finished my book,” she stated simply, though she sounded out of breath. Whether it was her brisk walk that influenced her uneven breathing, or her aroused state, Adam was not sure. He hoped it was the latter. 

She stopped in front of one of the numerous bookcases, giving her husband an exhausted look when he leaned his shoulder against the lofty piece of furniture.

“Why did you get up for a new book when there was a whole pile already on the table?” he quirked a challenging eyebrow, noting the prominence of her collarbones when she inhaled rather sharply. He wished to suck along those protrusions until they were covered in the deep red markings of his love.

“Do you have any recommendations?” she dismissed his question with another, and Adam seized the opportunity to make one final jab at her.

“Let me think…” he cupped his chin with his hand, looking at the ceiling as if he were deep in thought, rubbing his forefinger repeatedly over his lower lip as he pretended to search his brain for a title his wife may enjoy.

“What _are_ you doing!?”

Adam startled at her exclamation. She sounded outraged, almost offended, as she stared incredulously at him. Adam returned her stare, his eyebrows raised in amusement as he feigned confusion.

“Do not act like you don’t know exactly what I’m talking about, Adam,” she scolded him, shaking her head and crossing her arms. “All this nonsense with you rubbing your fingers all over your mouth, and _—_ and, _probing_ your mouth with your thumb _—_ ”

“Probing!” Adam barked in mirth, and Belle huffed out an irritated breath.

“I just hope for your sake that your hands are clean.”

“Well…” she regarded him warily, narrowing her eyes and sensing the undoubtedly waggish remark hidden in his drawn-out pause. “My hands _were_ in your drawers last night, but I reckon that isn’t the kind of filth you are referring to.”

“That mouth of yours!”

He pushed himself off the bookcase, standing upright and taking a step towards her so that they were nose to nose, his eyes alight with something bold and much, much too self-satisfied. “You mean the one that you revere so much? _Amoureux_ , your eyes haven’t left my lips since I entered the room. If you are going to kiss me, please, don’t abstain any longer. I am sure you are _starving_ for it.”

And _oh_ , how exquisite was the sound that escaped her lips.

Her nails dug into the back of his neck when she pulled him into a searing kiss, Adam grunting into her mouth when Belle shoved him into the bookcase with a surprising amount of force, the shelves shuddering from the unexpected collision. Her tongue teased and licked over his, then over his lips, trailing a wet line across his bottom lip before catching it sharply between her teeth. High, needy sounds resonated in her throat, the vibrations buzzing between their mouths and building in Adam’s groin.

He reversed their positions, grabbing her waist firmly and twirling them so that a now giggling Belle was encased between him and the towering bookcase.

“I thought we were kissing, not dancing,” her breathy laugh tickled his face, and he moaned and lifted her so that she was settled on one of the shelves.

“Shush,” he husked, ducking his head so he could finally bite and suck at the soft skin of her collarbone, but not before planting a series of messy, open-mouthed kisses along the base of her throat. She pawed at his shoulders, fingers twisting in the fabric of his jacket and pulling him closer, her legs wrapping around his lower back so she could feel his warm, heavy weight against her.

There was an urgency behind each kiss, heightening with each press of their bodies, and Belle nearly cried in frustration when Adam raked up her skirts only to stroke his fingers over her thighs in a tantalizing little dance.

“Would you stop with the teasing already?” she felt him smile against her throat, finally lifting his face to look at her with feral eyes, her own eyes falling to stare at his red, spit slick lips.

“You’re one to talk, _minx_ ,” Adam snuck a deft hand below her shift, his thumb pressing down on the sweet bundle of nerves between her legs.

She gasped, a high airy sound that grew louder with each brush of his thumb, her face burying in his shoulder as a string of muffled mewling sounds occupied the thick air surrounding them.

“I swear,” she breathed shallowly as he slipped two fingers into her welcoming heat. “If you do not fuck me soon, Adam, I will never let you have me in this library again.”

“ _That mouth of yours,_ ” he chuckled darkly, withdrawing his fingers so he could use both of his hands to undo his breeches and release his straining length from its confines. He leaned into her, one of his hands on the small of her back to pull her even closer, his other hand aligning himself with her warm, wet entrance.

Their sounds of pleasure melded together between their lips like a sweet symphony, Adam sheathing himself completely into his wife, hardly giving her time to adjust to the intrusion before moving his hips in hard, fast strokes.

“Is this alright, love?” he panted against her chin, pressing a kiss there before lowering his head to rest on her shoulder.

"Yes, it’s more than alright. It’s perfect _—_ ” her breath hitched when she felt him unlace her bodice and clamp his hot mouth around one of her rosy nipples. “Don’t stop!”

Her hands moved to the back of his head, swiftly unknotting the ribbon holding his hair back so her fingers could tangle in his long locks and hold him against her breast, his hips continuing to snap harshly into her. The bookcase quaked with the unforgiving force of Adam’s thrusts, some books sliding from their shelves and toppling to the floor, though the enraptured lovers were too lost in their pleasure to be bothered by the mess they were making.

One particular thrust had Belle clamping down around his length, a rough, guttural sound scratching up his throat as he lifted his head to stare at his utterly debauched wife, red-faced and returning his gaze with hooded eyes.

“Let go, _mon ange_ ,” he angled his hips to try and brush against that delicious spot inside of her. “Let yourself go for me.”

She pulled mercilessly at his hair, her head slamming back against the books behind her as her mouth parted around a soundless cry. Long, dark, beautiful lashes fluttered against her flushed cheeks, her body visibly trembling as her orgasm surged through her, her chest swelling and arching out to press against Adam’s, his hand moving up her back to hold her to him.

“Exquisite,” he breathed, his hips stuttering as he was overcome with his own pleasure, the bookshelf creaking beneath the impact of his final thrust before he spent into Belle's wet heat.

Adam’s grip on Belle did not give, continuing to clutch her against his body as he tried to catch his breath. Belle’s legs fell, and she lazily pushed off the bookshelf, letting herself fall against her husband’s chest. It proved to be a pointless gesture, since she found herself leaning her weight against the bookcase again when Adam pressed her forward and kissed her passionately.

“You are never allowed to eat chocolate again,” she said against his mouth when they parted.

He snorted. “That is not reasonable, and you know it.”

“If you are going to use chocolate to titillate me, then I forbid you eat it. Not around me, at least.”

“Who died and made you queen?”

“You quite literally did.”

He laughed that laugh that Belle loved, loud and free, and this time she was able to cup his face and brush her thumbs over the happy crinkles at the corners of his eyes.

“You aren’t a queen,” he pointed out after he was done laughing, turning his head to nuzzle her palm.

“Yes, but I am a ruler nonetheless.”

“That is true. But if I can’t eat chocolate, then you can’t read, since your reading is just as sensual as my chocolate eating.”

“You are insufferable,” she groaned, rolling her eyes and thumping her head against the books behind her, Adam taking advantage of the new position and peppering kisses all over her neck.

He hummed against her jaw. “You love me.”

“I do. Very much.”

“And you love my mouth.”

She groaned again, covering her face when Adam chuckled, wrapping his fingers around her wrists so he could remove her hands and take her lips in a sweet kiss.

“I am quite enamored with your mouth,” she mumbled sheepishly when he pulled away.

“I know.”

“It is very pretty.”

“You are very pretty.”

“You know,” she wound her arms around his broad shoulders, looking at the fallen books scattered on the floor. “I _suppose_ I could allow to you eat chocolate, as long as it results in impassioned love making.”

“Thank you, your majesty.”

She smacked the back of his head and he laughed again, surging forward to meet her in another deep, languid kiss. When they parted, Adam hugged himself against his wife’s small frame, encircling his arms around her lower back and resting his head on her chest, feeling more than hearing the contented hum vibrate from her chest to her throat as she played with his hair.

It was a beautiful thing, Adam thought, to bask in the afterglow of ultimate pleasure with your head laid upon the soft swell of your wife’s bosom; to listen to the beat of her heart, and know that that heart is yours.


End file.
